A Secret Union
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Realising that their love cannot be understood by the common folk of their kingdom, Elsa and Anna decide to enter their chapel one night to take their vows and commit to their incestuous love. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


It was a dark summer night in Arendelle. A crescent moon hung in the sky overhead, and the stars shimmered like diamonds. Elsa and Anna snuck out of the castle hand in hand, wearing dark cloaks over their bodies in order to remain inconspicuous.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" Anna asked, her voice a whisper.

"Because this is the only way we can be together," Elsa reminded her. "The people wouldn't understand how we feel about each other."

For the past year of their lives, their first year spent re-united, Elsa and Anna had been lovers, a secret which they had kept from the rest of their kingdom. However, the more they hid their love, the more it had just simply grown stronger. Realising that there shouldn't be letting anything holding them back, Elsa had planned this special occasion for them both.

Sneaking across the courtyard, Elsa looked out for any guards. She had given most of them the night off, so if she and Anna were caught it wasn't likely and Kristoff would be watching from the stables.

Anna cuddled up to Elsa's behind her, nearly tripping on her cloak. "And remind me why we have to wear these things? I mean, if we're gonna be doing this tonight shouldn't we wear something... I dunno, fancier?"

Elsa smiled. "Once we're in the clear, we will change into appropriate attire, my dear sister, but right now, we must move like shadows."

Anna sighed. "Fine, for you, my love, I'll hide like some peasant."

The two quickly scurried across the cobbled ground of the yard, sneaking past the stables. Elsa looked forward, seeing the doors to the nearby chapel, the one in which she had been crowned queen. "Okay, Anna... we should be able to make it there."

"You lead the way, Elsie," Anna agreed.

Elsa took her lover's hand, racing across to the door of the chapel. She knocked on the door, hoping that no one was inside. Surely enough, there wasn't.

"Alright," Elsa finally said, relieved. "We made it here."

"And not a moment too soon," Anna replied. "This stupid cloak was starting to feel itchy."

The snow queen reached her hand towards the door, turning the handle and opening it ajar, she looked inside, seeing her preparations had been carried out to the letter.

Anna nudged Elsa's shoulder. "What's in there?"

Elsa smiled. "Come and take a look, Anna," she said with a hint of pride.

Anna moved past her sister, lowering the hood of her cloak, her eyes quickly widening with amazement. The chapel had been decorated by the maids earlier that day, white banners and cloths draped along the ceiling, the various chairs of the chapel now covered in white with pink ribbons.

The altar was similarly decorated with flowers and to the other side of the aisle and chairs, on a small table, was an enormous white cake, with a topper made of ice showing both Elsa and Anna holding hands.

"Wow..." Anna said, feeling rather moved by the scene before her. It was like a dream come true for her.

Elsa grinned. "Perfect for our little private wedding," she told her. "Oh, and we can stay here all night if you want. I had Gerda rig up some beds for us in the back."

Anna chuckled. "This is perfect alright... gosh, where do we even start?" She beamed. "There's just so much we can do here."

Soft lips suddenly pressed upon her cheek. "Let's do what we came here for first," Elsa said, smiling. "We need to have a ceremony."

Anna nodded. "Okay... so, should we get changed? I mean, I don't exactly have a dress on me."

"I had it all covered, Anna," Elsa stated. She walked to the right side of the room, where a set of changing stalls had been set up, pulling out a few white dresses and other accessories for Anna.

"Are those..."

"Wedding dresses," Elsa replied. "I didn't know which one you would like, so I had a few gowns tailor-made for you."

"Ooooh, the agony of choice," Anna remarked, taking the formal clothes into her hands. "I'll go and try them on, see what suits me."

"Take your time, my love," Elsa spoke. "Call to me when you are ready."

"I will!" Elsa's fiancee chirped, before darting behind the changing stalls, to prepare herself to become Elsa's bride.

Elsa then walked to the altar herself, removing her own cloak. As she tossed her disguise to one side, she created her own beautiful wedding dress for herself. It was made of ice, with a wide skirt. She created long sleeves down her arms and a longe ice cape for herself, spreading out from down her shoulders. Her hair quickly tied itself into a bun and an icy crown formed on her head.

She took her place at the altar, happily waiting for Anna to arrive. There was nothing that would interrupt them in this beautiful, quiet moment.

It had taken a lot of planning and preparing, but finally, Elsa would be able to commit to her relationship with Anna as any couple should, even if Elsa would have preferred to be wed in a traditional ceremony.

Soon, Elsa heard a voice call out from behind the changing racks. "Okay, Elsa! I'm ready!"

"Come on out then!" Elsa replied, eager to see Anna.

Anna slowly stepped out from behind the dressing rack, making her way into view. The dress she had chosen was a wide white ball gown, with long gloves and two beautiful veils, one long that trailed behind her and another that was short, hiding her face.

Her sister blushed. Anna had chosen her dress beautifully. The way it curved around her form, the way it was so princessy. It was perfect for her.

Anna then walked down the aisle, soon arriving at the altar and taking Elsa's hands. "You look stunning," she commented, looking at Elsa's dress sparkle in the light of the candles.

"Not as much as you," Elsa replied, stroking the veil over Anna's face.

Anna smirked. "You wanna go first or should I go first?"

"I'll do that honour," Elsa replied, holding Anna's hands. "Princess Anna, will you take me Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do we part?"

"I do," Anna simply responded, smiling. "With all my heart and soul."

Elsa smiled. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you my wife. May I kiss the bride?"

Anna nodded happily. "You may."

Elsa reached under Anna's veil, lifting it up and pulled Anna close to her. Her lips then pressed tightly against the beautiful bride's, connecting in a tender kiss.

The princess happily kissed back, letting her lips be joined to Elsa's, holding her new wife in place firmly with her gloved hands.

Elsa deepened the kiss, gently dipping Anna a little before pulling away, smiling in glee. "I love you, Anna."

Anna then smirked. "I love you too... and I've got something to ask you."

"What might that be?"

Anna took a step back and then got down on one knee. "Elsa... my queen, will you marry me?"

Elsa laughed. "You just did, silly."

"Technically, I married you," Anna replied. "I was your blushing bride, now I want you to be mine." She smiled. "It seems only fair."

The queen rolled her eyes, giving in to her beloved's desires. "Sure, why not? I mean... this is our wedding after all, who says we can't change things a little."

"Perfect," Anna agreed, smiling. She then reached behind her head, removing the two silky veils from her hair and holding them. She placed the veil that was her train to one side and held the face veil in her hands. "Now, I'm gonna make you my bride."

Elsa giggled, kneeling so Anna could place the veil over her head, draping it over her face. She looked up, seeing Anna through the linen of the veil.

Anna grinned. "Now, you're beautiful, my bride."

Elsa held her hands together as Anna looked at her, beaming with joy. "So... will you say your vow?"

Anna then cleared her throat. "Right, right, ahem. Do you Queen Elsa take me, Princess Anna, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do we part?"

"I do," Elsa responded dutifully, an air of regalness to her voice.

"By the power vested in me," Anna then stated. "Well, the power vested in you then given to me, I now pronounce you wife. May I kiss the Queen?"

"You may," Elsa replied, almost crying from the flutters in her heart.

Anna walked up to Elsa, removing her veil and tossing it to one side. She then held Elsa by the arms before pulling her down and dipping her. She looked at Elsa, smirking, before she gave Elsa a kiss on the lips, one of passion and newlywed bliss.

Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna, sighing softly as she was held in this passionate kiss.

They rose up together, kissing passionately, before Anna broke away, cupping Elsa's cheeks. "I love you, Mrs Princess Anna," Anna said out of love.

"And I love you, Mrs Queen Elsa," Her sister replied. "Now come on. Let's go have some wedding cake, I'm rather hungry."

"Me too," Anna admitted, rubbing her stomach. "Did you bring chocolate too?" She then asked, taking Elsa's hand as they walked to their cake.

"Of course," Elsa told her. "I wanted everything to be perfect after all."

Anna grinned, kissing Elsa's cheek, knowing that this was the most wonderful evening of her life, the night she married her beautiful sister.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Who doesn't love a private little night wedding? :3


End file.
